lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Keepers of the Keys
The Keepers of the Keys is the fourth episode of the first season of Locke & Key. It aired on February 7, 2020. Summary Sporting a new hairdo and attitude, Kinsey takes a chance with Scot by sharing what's going on inside her head. Tyler tries to impress his crush. Plot The following day, Kinsey changes her hair by self-adding punk highlights to the ends, curls her eyelashes and cooks breakfast for her family. She talks with Nina, and tells her that for the first time since they moved to Keyhouse Manor, she finally feels like herself. When Nina leaves, Tyler questions why Kinsey’s attitude is different, but Kinsey dismisses him, citing she is the same as the previous day. On their walk to school, Kinsey reveals to Tyler that she used the Head Key to remove and kill her fear. Tyler sounds concerned, however Kinsey assures him everything is fine, revealing that their father, Rendell used the keys and he was fine. Later in the day, Kinsey asks to be back in the performance, and tells Scot that she likes him and wants to hang out, inviting him around to Keyhouse the following night. Ellie visits Nina at Keyhouse, and Nina asks if Ellie could help her get in touch with some of Rendell’s friends. Ellie reveals that Erin still lives around Matheson but is in a psychiatric hospital following an accident a couple of years prior, so will more than likely not be a huge help. She reveals that the other, Mark, died in a house fire a couple of months prior to the Locke Family relocating to Keyhouse. Nevertheless, Ellie finds it therapeutic being back at Keyhouse, and shows her the “ping pong room” in the basement. When they look, however, the room has been boarded up. They tear down the wall, revealing a game room full of old artefacts. Ellie begins looking around, and Nina questions if Ellie is looking for something, but Ellie dismisses the idea. Erin is visited by “Echo” at the psychiatric hospital, and it seems that the two of them know each other. Erin seems anxious, but is unable to speak following the accident whilst Echo reveals that the majority of her friends are now dead. Echo tells Erin that she will be back soon after she has constructed a plan to get inside her head — this makes it apparent the reason Echo is looking for the Head Key. Bode returns home where Rufus is clearing the leaves from the patio, and questions if Ellie has ever mentioned anyone named Lucas. Rufus reveals that Lucas was his mother’s first love, but he died. With this, Bode asks what Rufus knows about the Wellhouse, however Rufus tells Bode that his mother will not allow him near the Wellhouse, given the bad stuff that happened there. Bode reads a book about the war that has extracts about Keyhouse in it, when he flips to the page with a picture of the Wellhouse, he sees Echo telling him that he cannot protect them; he instantly shuts the book. Jackie reveals that Mr Ridgeway told her that Tyler wants to sign up for the 5K, and whilst he is initially reluctant, he agrees, remarking that they should hit up local businesses downtown after school. Tyler questions Mr. Ridgway about the event, and he reveals that it is all part of trying something new. The two talk about grief, and Mr. Ridgeway tells him to let people in. Back at Keyhouse, Bode begins covering all of the keyholes with chewing gum, a clear attempt to stop Echo using the Anywhere Key. He finds Tyler looking for the Head Key in Kinsey’s room, and tells him where she hides it. In return for not telling Kinsey, he allows Bode to join him in his head; revealing that he wishes to put something in, much like Kinsey took something out. Tyler puts the history book Bode was previously reading inside his head, allowing him access to all of the knowledge. Nina reminisces over times spent with Rendell, which visibly upsets her. Tyler and Jackie visit downtown stores, and talk about various aspects of knowledge, eventually landing themselves on the topic of Jane Austen. Tyler is visibly embarrassed when Jackie tells him that Austen is probably not his thing. Later, the two bump into each other in the library, where Tyler is checking out one of Austen's books. The two go to dinner after their encounter after deciding on which is the best restaurant. As planned, Scot visits Keyhouse with Kinsey, and is happy when she reveals that none of the Locke Family are home. Kinsey gives Scot a tour, however they eventually end up in her room, Scot is visibly nervous around Kinsey, however his confusion grows when he reveals — and shows her — the existence of the Head Key. Kinsey takes Scot inside of her head, and reveals that Keyhouse is full of magical keys, and the Head Key allows them to be transported inside the users mind. Scot is reluctant to agree, citing the experience as crazy and asking if he is dead numerous times. Kinsey shows Scot — who seems to come to terms with the idea — a memory of her father at the aquarium. Scot revels in the idea, telling Kinsey that he always knew magic existed; the two share a kiss before departing Kinsey's head. Returning home, Tyler offers Kinsey food from Bills as a peace offer, and she accepts his apologies. He reveals that he used the Head Key to plant knowledge inside of his head, but the two are distracted by loud noises coming from the landing. They initially believe the noises to be from Bode, however Bode quickly reveals that it is the woman from the Wellhouse returning for the keys. Echo — the woman from the well — sets a fire in the kitchen to distract Tyler and Kinsey and is able to grab Bode on his own. She demands the keys again, however when he refuses suhe uses the Anywhere Key and takes him through the closet door to a ring of fire outside. Tyler attempts to cross the ring of fire to rescue Bode, but finds it is fuelled by magic, therefore impenetrable. When Echo demands the key from Bode, he questions why she has not simply taken it from him, and he quickly realises that she must be given they key and is unable to take it. Defeated, she leaves with the Anywhere Key once again. Back inside, Nina questions how the fire could've started, however Kinsey assures her that the fire was not her fault. Kinsey takes back the harsh words she had said previously, apologising to her mother and the two embrace. Meanwhile, Echo visits Sam Lesser in prison. She hands him the Matchstick Key, allowing him to start a fire in the prison. She warns Sam, however, that he must follow her explicit instruction. Cast Main *Jackson Robert Scott as Bode Locke *Connor Jessup as Tyler Locke *Emilia Jones as Kinsey Locke *Darby Stanchfield as Nina Locke *Laysla De Oliveira as Dodge *Griffin Gluck as Gabe *Petrice Jones as Scot Co-Starring *Asha Bromfield as Zadie Wells *Jesse Camacho as Doug Brazelle *Hallea Jones as Eden Hawkins *Kayla DeSouza as Younger Kinsey *Nicole Stamp as Nurse Ruth *Joy Tanner as Erin Voss Guest Starring *Bill Heck as Rendell Locke *Sherri Saum as Ellie Whedon *Thomas Mitchell Barnet as Sam Lesser *Steven Williams as Joe Ridgeway *Coby Bird as Rufus Whedon *Genevieve Kang as Jackie Veda Trivia *"Echo" hands the Matchstick Key to Sam Lesser to aid his escape from prison. *Tyler uses the Head Key to insert knowledge into his head in order to impress Jackie; his efforts are futile, however. Gallery The Keeper of the Keys Promo 1.jpg References Category:Episodes